Warriors: Frostkit's Path
by zoeboo61
Summary: Frostkit knew something was wrong with her in the e Power of Winter Frost in a clan filled with cats of Burning Flame. Frostkit wants to know where she belongs, who is her mother, why was she abandoned, and what should she do?


**Powers:**

**Power Of The Soaring Bird- **A power that allows cat to jump as high as they wish with no fall damage what-so-ever. Also, if the cat has enough power inside its heart, it may fly for a short period of time**. **_Their weakness is mostly Dark Shade cats and a little of Shinning Sun**  
**_

**Power Of The Winter Frost- **A power that allows a cat to make a frozen storm (if powerful enough) The cold may also not effect them in extreme weather. _Their weakness is Burning Flames _

**Power Of The Growing Ferns- **These cats are mostly Medicine Cats. They tend not to catch sickness and they love to heal other cats. If one has enough of the Growing Fern power inside of them, they may be able to heal other cats._ Their weakness is Burning Flames and Dark Shade_

**Power Of The Burning Flames- **The power of fire, flames, and hotness. These cats can handle extreme hot weather and they don't get burned easily in a forest fire. If the cat is powerful enough, they may be able to spark a flame and create a small fire. _Their weakness is Shinning Sun and Shimmering Water_

**Power Of The Dark Shade- **The power of darkness. These cats can see perfectly fine in the dark and the dark makes them stronger, more powerful than the light. Dark Shade cats tend to have long claws if they have the power inside of them to free it. _Their weakness is Shinning Sun, Glistering Color, and Sparkling Gem_

**Power Of The Shinning Sun- **The power of sunshine and pure hearts. These cats love the sunshine, it make them very powerful. Some Shinning Sun cats can create light whenever they need it. _Weakness is Dark Shade and Burning Flames_

**Power Of The Soft Moss- **These cats are usually Medicine cats. They are very good at finding herbs to help other cats. If a Soft Moss cat is strong enough, they can create any kind of herb they wish of with a flick of their tail. _Their weakness is Dark Shade and Shimmering Water  
_

**Power Of The Sparkling Gem- **These cats are very stunning figures. They are very stunning and beautiful cats. Sparkling Gems cats have a power of which they are treated more richly than other cats in the clans. There are not many Sparkling Gem cats left in the clans. _Their weakness is Soaring Bird and Winter Frost**  
**_

**Power Of The Glistering Color- **A power of a colorful personality. Glistering Color cats have amazing eyes and are very kind to other cats. Some of these cats can blend into their surroundings. _Their weakness is Sparkling Gem and Shinning Sun._**  
**

**Power Of The Shimmering Water- **The power of water. These cats can control water, but not huge amounts. They may be able to take the water out of the lake, but they can not control all of the water in it. _Their weakness is Burning Flame and Winter Frost**  
**_

**Power Of The Flashing Paws- **The power of being quick on their feet. These cats are the fastest in all of the clans. They can run across clan territory in a matter of minutes. _Their weakness is Glistering Color and Growing Ferns_**  
**

**Clans:**

**DarkClan:**

Leader: Falconstar- Light brown tom with speckles on his spine. Power of Soaring Bird

Deputy: Greyfang- Dusty grey tom with blue eyes. Power of Glistering Color

Medicine Cat: Honeytail- Golden she-cat with warm hazel eyes. Power of Soft Moss.

Warriors:

Fireeyes- Flame colored tom with light green eyes. Power of Burning Flame

Opalheart- Black she-cat with orange eyes- Power of Dark Shade

Burntpelt- Brown tabby tom. Power of Burning Flame

Darkflame- Dark ginger tom with dark green eyes. Power of Dark Shade

Snowpelt- White she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Aspenclaw- Grey tom with smoky blue eyes. Power of Dark Shade

Clifftail- Smoky grey tom with hazel eyes. Power of Dark Shade

Ravenfrost- Black she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost _**Apprentice: Mousepaw**_

Drizzlevapor- Speckled grey and white she-cat with faded blue eyes. Power of Shimmering Water

Shadowwall- Black tom with orange eyes. Power of Dark Shade _**Apprentice: Shinepaw**_

Dapplepatch- Dappled brown she-cat. Power of Loving Heart

Duskflaw- Grey she-cat with hazel eyes. Power of Dark Shade

Nightfall- Jet black tom with white paws, brown eyes. Power of Dark Shade _**Apprentice: Jaggedpaw**_

Sharpclaw- Grey tom with dark blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Apprentices:

Shinepaw- Silver she-cat with warm hazel eyes. Power of Winter Frost _**Mentor: Shadowwall**_

Mousepaw- Dusty brown tabby tom. Power of Dark Shade _**Mentor: Ravenfrost**_

Jaggedpaw- Grey tom with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost **_Mentor: Nightfall_**

Queens:

Cloudheart- White she-cat with soft blue eyes. Kits are Flightkit and Hawkkit. Mate is Sharpclaw. Power of Winter Frost

Kits:

Flightkit- Grey tom with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Hawkkit- Grey tom with light brown speckles on his pelt. Power of Soaring Bird

Elders:

Acornpelt- Brown tom with hazel eyes. Power of Dark Shade

Fernfrost- white fluffy she-cat with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

**FrostClan:**

Leader: Boulderstar- Grey tom with darker flanks. Power of Dark Shade

Deputy: Snowbreeze- White she-cat with one grey paw. Power of Winter Frost

Medicine Cat: Cloverfoot- Creamy tan she-cat with a speckled white foot. Power of Growing Ferns

Warriors:

Patchfur- Dappled tan and white she-cat with shinning green eyes. Power of Soft Moss

Flashheart- Shear white tom with cold, dark blue eyes. Power of Flashing Paws

Adderheart- Sleek grey tom with piecing hazel eyes. Power of Winter Frost _**Apprentice: Rustpaw**_

Rusttail- Rusty colored she-cat with white paws. Power of Winter Frost

Lightface- Yellow colored she-cat with soft blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost _**Apprentice: Waterpaw**_

Pebbleclaw- Grey tom with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Stonepelt- Grey tom with speckles of darker grey on his fur. Power of Winter Frost

Smogdrift- Smoky grey tom with yellow glowing eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Stripefur- Grey tabby tom with green eyes. Power of Flashing Paws _**Apprentice: Breezepaw**_

Apprentices:

Rustpaw- Flame colored tom with light green eyes. Power of Burning Flames _**Mentor: Adderheart**_

Waterpaw- Pure white she-cat with light grey eyes. Power of Winter Frost _**Mentor: Lightface**_

Breezepaw- Grey tom with dark hazel eyes. Power of Flashing Paws _**Mentor: Stripefur**_

Queens:

Moonheart- Dusty grey she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. Kits are Amberkit and Dawnkit. Mate is Smogdrift. Power of Winter Frost.

Echofur- White she-cat with green eyes. Kits aren't born yet. Mate is Pebbleclaw

Kits:

Amberkit- Amber colored she-cat with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Dawnkit- Creamy colored she-cat with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

**FireClan:**

Leader: Bravestar- Flame colored tom with yellow eyes. Power of Burning Flames

Deputy: Jaggedtooth- Grey tom with dark blue eyes. Power of Glistering Color

Medicine Cat: Poppypelt- Black she-cat with warm hazel eyes. Power of Shinning Sun

Warriors:

Seedfur- Tan she-cat with yellow eyes. Power of Soft Moss

Fireclaw- Dark red tom with green eyes. Power of Burning Flames _**Apprentice: Viperpaw**_

Tigereyes- Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Power of Burning Flames _**Apprentice: Darkpaw**_

Oakheart- Brown tom with green eyes. Power of Sparkling Gem _**Apprentice: Mudpaw**_

Jayfur- Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Power of Soaring Bird

Pineheart- Tan colored she-cat with hazel eyes. Power of Burning Flames _**Apprentice: Ravenpaw**_

Redfur- Red colored tom with bright green eyes. Power of Burning Flames

Patchtail- Tan, black, white, and brown colored she-cat with warm brown eyes. Power of Shinning Sun

Hawkeye- Brown tabby tom with shocking blue eyes. Power of Soaring Bird _**Apprentice: Flamepaw**_

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- Black tom with one yellow eye and one blue eye. Power of Dark Shade _**Mentor: Tigereyes**_

Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Power of Dark Shade _**Mentor: Pineheart**_

Viperpaw- Brown she-cat with green eyes. Power of Burning Flames _**Mentor: Fireclaw**_

Flamepaw- Rust colored tom with blue eyes. Power of Burning Flames _**Mentor: Hawkeye**_

Mudpaw- Brown tom with hazel eyes. Power of Burning Flames _**Mentor: Oakheart**_

Queens:

Softheart- Grey she-cat with warm hazel eyes. Kits are Crowkit and Leafkit. Mate is Hawkeye. Power of Soft Moss

Kits:

Crowkit- Brown tom with hazel eyes. Power of Soaring Bird

Leafkit- Tan tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Power of Growing Ferns

Frostkit- White she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Rouge cat's kit. Power of Winter Frost

Elders:

Shadowraven- Black tom with hasty brown eyes. Power of Burning Flames

Flameeyes- Rust colored tabby tom with reddish eyes. Power of Burning Flames

**WaterClan:**

Leader: Winterstar- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Deputy: Darkbreeze- Black tom with yellow eyes. Power of Dark Shade

Medicine Cat: Leafheart- Tan she-cat with green eyes. Power of Growing Ferns

Warriors:

Waterfur- Silver/blue she-cat with watery blue eyes. Power of Shimmering Water

Splashpelt- Silver tom with blue eyes. Power of Shimmering Water

Riverclaw- Grey tom with green eyes. Power of Shimmering Water

Streamflight- Grey she-cat with darker flanks. Power of Shimmering Water

Icefur- Shear white she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Streakheart- Grey tabby tom with icy blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Rushpelt- Silver blue tom with blue eyes. Power of Shimmering Water

Waveecho- Grey she-cat with green eyes. Power of Shimmering Water

Apprentice:

Larkpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost

Elders:

Patchpelt- Dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Power of Shimmering Water

Frostface- White tom with blue eyes. Power of Winter Frost.


End file.
